You're One In A Million
by LaPucelle08
Summary: "Nuriko..." She squeezed his hand, "I love you" And she sprinted away without looking back. A Yui x Nuriko one-shot. Romance. Dedicated to Slavedriver2008 and other YuiNuriko fans out there.


_A/N: This one-shot is inspired by __**Slavedriver2008**__'s fan fiction that features Yui and Nuriko as a couple, the title of that story is __**The Pretend Boyfriend**__. I know that story has been posted a long time ago but I love re-reading her stories top to bottom, now I just need to quench my fangirling fantasy between my miko and Nuriko so this fic came to life. It's been awhile since I watched FY so please bear with the inaccuracy and OOC-ness if you will find one (or a lot). Other than that, I hope you all find this to your liking. _

_I got to say, Yui is so shippable. I just love seeing her with almost anyone (minus Tamahome/Taka hehehe)._

**Disclaimer: I own Fushigi Yuugi not.**

**~* You're One In a Million *~**

"Minna!" The excitement was like an aura that's wrapped around Miaka that early morning after her blindfold was taken off and there in the living room were none other than the rest of her Suzaku warriors. "You are all here! I can't believe it! This is the best day ever!"

It's been awhile like…two years to be precise since the incident inside the book that also involved Tokyo. Miaka did not expect that a time like this will come for their group to gather again, she was beaming with pure happiness. But then again, Tamahome-now known as Taka Sukunami-made it there so why not the others, right? This must be some sort of present from the powerful forces up there.

"We've been here since the middle of last year but Tama-I mean Taka thought it will be better to surprise you this February since it's Valentine's" The former bandit with sunset orange hair stated, grinning widely.

Chiriko chuckled and added, "And we do need some time to adjust, it's not so bad here though. I think we are staying permanently for good"

"For real?!" Miaka asked as she pulled away from her hug with Hotohori, wide brown eyes sparkling.

Nuriko laughed, enjoying the reaction on their priestess' face. "Of course! What's not to love in your world? Honestly, this is a good place to start brand new" Subtly his purple eyes looks around the apartment, looking for a particular face but found none.

"Waaahhhh!" And the brunette burst in her water works, tears of joy flowed on her face. "You guys-" Sobs, "You are so sweet to me!"

Taka went forward and wrapped his arms around his beloved, "Because we care and love you, Miaka" He placed a kiss on her temple.

"Our bond is strong and unbreakable, no da" Chichiri seconded.

Miaka then threw a punch in the air, "Alright! This calls for a celebration, ne?!"

**~XXX~**

The hotel where they celebrated was amazing and glamorous. It was a few blocks from the university and the couple's home so it was not a hassle at all; the entire evening was full of laughter, Miaka asking each one of them about the type of jobs they've taken after getting there and where they lived. After everything that happened, Nuriko's life in the book had been rather stagnant and consistent. Although it wasn't a bad thing but he felt lonely, like something is missing; so when the Creator asked for the seven of them and told them of a unique gift she'd give, Nuriko was more than happy to take it.

He did not bother knowing anymore why the old hag would allow them such beautiful present, he was just too caught up in the thrill and excitement to live in the world Miaka and….

_"This is your chance, take this opportunity to take what's rightfully yours"_

Nuriko's heart skipped a beat, remembering the particular line from the Creator; she gave him a knowing look that time before they leave and he knew that she's fully aware of what transpired between him and the blonde girl.

Speaking of which, where is she?

He gulped the remaining wine from his glass and placed it down on the table. Since the party began, the purple haired bishounen still did not see any hair or even back of Yui.

"Earth to Nuriko!" Tasuki snapped a finger in front of his friend, "What the hell are you doing here on your own?" The orange haired noticed the frown sculpted on the other male's face, "What got you in such a deep thought, man?"

Nuriko jerks his head back, "Sorry, I was just…" How long has been spacing out?

"Thinking of her, eh?"

"What?"

"We all know you like her, ne, it's too obvious"

Exhales, "Here I thought I was being good in hiding it,"

"You just asked Miaka to call her and confirm her attendance for like…" Tasuki counted on his fingers, "ten times? Jeez"

Nuriko slouched his shoulders, "But she's not here" As much as he wants to have fun and drown in everything fancy tonight, he could not find the will to do so anymore.

His mind was completely enamored by one person alone.

**~XXX~**

Yui sat alone in the couch of her apartment, staring at the phone on the coffee table; her best friend sent her multiple messages and bombarded her with missed calls the whole day regarding a celebration with the coming of her former seishis. At first, Yui found it unbelievable until Miaka sent her a group picture via messenger and gosh she almost jumped in surprise but her blue eyes were only on one person in the picture.

The blonde grumbled, she folded her legs and brought her knees close to her chest. "Damn it…"

How can she forget? Two years later and every single thing is still fresh like yesterday. Her heart broke into million pieces for a lot of reasons.

A rapid knock on the door brought her out of the deep musing, Yui glanced at the clock seeing it was quarter to 10. Who in the world will drop by her place this late?

Then her phone vibrated, Yui picked it up and opened a message from Miaka.

_I am outside, Yui-chan! I brought you food from the party!_

Miaka probably dropped by to have some late-night girl-to-girl tak and to also know why she did not show up.

Yui went to the door and pulled it open, "Mi-chan-" Her blue eyes widened in shock and heart almost jumped out of its ribcage.

She pushed the door close but it was stopped by a pair of strong hands and her strength is totally no match for it.

"Where were you?" His purple eyes bore into hers, gleaming seriousness. "I was waiting for you to come"

Yui reluctantly let go of the door and he entered inside, closing it behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Miaka! I will throw you out in the fountain when I see you! She internally screamed, knowing it's her who gave Nuriko her address.

"I want to see you, Yui" It has been a loooong time and she left him hanging.

Yui took several steps backwards, "No, you cannot be here and there's no reason for you to see me" Her cheeks turned red so she turned her back on him, hoping he will not see it.

Nuriko raised a brow at this, "Why not?" Seriously, why is she so complicated?

"Because…Because you know who I am! There's no reason for you to talk to me at all! I made all your lives miserable, remember?!" Yui shouted, tears brimmed her eyes. She's spouting nonsense and irrational crap but it was hard not to bring those things back in the open again; because she was really at fault for many things and she was not someone who deserves any happy ending in the first place.

Nuriko pushed her to lie down the couch and leaned closer, waves of emotion in his eyes ready to burst. "First of all, I do not care who you are or what you did in the past, sunshine. Second, in case you forgot we parted in a very compromising situation, you left me in a state of shock and with a missing piece in my heart"

_(Flashback)_

_The first time Nuriko saw her up close is when she went to the Konan Palace and returned the Shinzaho to Miaka. She literally fell down on her knees, crying silently as she apologized to all of them present inside Hotohori's throne room; Nuriko felt all her words reached his heart, her pretty face was mixed of guilt and depression. She even told them that she wouldn't mind being thrown in the dungeon if that's the necessary punishment for her but of course Miaka did not let such thing happened. _

_"Hey, sunshine" The purple haired warrior greeted casually, seeing her in front of the vanity mirror._

_It's been two weeks since she ran away and instead of the dungeon she asked for, the emperor had the blonde stayed in one of the guest rooms near Miaka. _

_Yui was startled at seeing the handsome warrior stood in the doorway, she was only clad in a white long sleeves that's part of her uniform and nothing else. Blush peppered her cheeks. _

_"Ahmm…" Slowly, she turned her head to him and closed her legs together. "What did you just call me?"_

_His purple orbs lingered a bit on her exposed legs then looks up at her face again, "You look like you've seen a ghost" He went inside and placed a tray of food on the table. "I brought you some food since Miaka told me you wouldn't come in the dinning room for lunch"_

_Yui felt her mouth water at the sight of the food, it looks delicious! Nothing compare to what she had back in Koutou. "Thank you but you didn't really have to bring me some"_

_Shrugs, "I want to or else you will starve to death, you barely go out. Won't you get bored here?" He walked closer and stood near her. "You should come with us tomorrow,"_

_Yui shook her head and returned her gaze in the mirror, "I don't think that's a good idea, I might cause you more trouble if I come and not everyone is really comfortable with me around" Tears formed in her eyes again and she cried. _

_Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her form. "You are being too hard on yourself, you know that?" His voice was soothing in her ear that it made her feel warm. _

_Why is a suzaku sei comforting her of all people?_

_After that episode in her chamber, she did not lock herself in the room and initiated an interaction with the others. Yui took baby steps and showed them that she can be trusted which she proved, And during that those times she was with them, something unexpected happened._

_She fell in love with a Suzaku Sei. _

_"They are coming, no da" Chichiri told them, appearing from the ground with the use of his magic. His mask was taken off showing his serious expression. "The Seiryu Seishis are on their way here with a huge army,"_

_Yui clenched her fists, crap! They already knew and found out about what she did. _

_"If they reached the palace they will wreak havoc and kill many," She spoke, "I can't let that happen…" Not again. _

_Miaka's eyes bulged as her best friend stepped out of their hiding spot in the woods, "Yui! What are you-where are you going?!"_

_"Hey stop! You can't go out!" Nuriko came forward and held her wrist. _

_Yui turned to them with a smile and landed her gaze lastly on the male holding her. "I just want to say how much I enjoy the short span of time I got to have with each one of you, and thank you for giving me a second chance"_

_"What the heck are you saying, Yu-chan?!" Miaka shot up from her seat, shaking in pain and fear of what the blonde will do. "Don't give us that farewell speech you are not leaving!" _

_Yui shook her head, "I will have to intercept them, Mi-chan. They are mad because I stole the jewelry and ran away, Nakago is here for me I can feel it. You have to carry on without me, alright? Summon Suzaku and save this world" She felt scared yet there's a deep-seated happiness underneath knowing that maybe she can still redeem herself through this means after everything she did. _

_"Nuriko," She squeezed his hand, "I love you" With that she forced her wrist off him and sprinted away without looking back._

_(End of Flashback)_

Yui wanted to look away but the intensity in his eyes were too much for her, it was like a magnet drawing her in.

"You took a piece of me after you ran off that night" Went back to the enemy's camp and got tortured in the process, which he did not voice out anymore. He wasn't able to see her anymore after peace and order were restored in the book.

"I am so sorry…" Her gaze softened, "I thought you didn't lov-"

Nuriko captured her lips with his and slowly deepened the kiss which made Yui moan a bit.

"How the heck would you know?" He smirked playfully after pulling from the kiss, "You literally ran away on me after saying 'I love you'," He dipped his head again for another kiss.

Yui glanced at the ceiling, blushing. "Mi-chan told me you like the emperor…that's why I thought you will feel abhorred knowing a girl's in love with you"

Laughs, "I did like him at some point but that flew out of the window when you came in the palace like a ray of sunshine that you are" He got up to sit on the couch and pulled Yui on his lap, she tried moving away but he locked his arms around her.

"Stop teasing me!" She blushed red, probably redder than Suzaku's hair. "I am not a ray of sunshine, I doubt they will agree with you on that"

"I don't care about what they say," His fingers weaved through her long blonde locks. "Did you really mean when you said you love me, Yui? Because I am in love with you whether you believe me or not"

Yui started to relax in his hold and nodded, "I love you, Nuriko"

**~XXX~**

Nuriko woke up the next day feeling comfortable and light, he was naked under the sheets, his arms wrapped around a petite figure beside him. A smile lit his handsome face, seeing who it was and their love making episode last night flooded back his mind. He was about to nuzzle her nape when his phone vibrated on top of the bedside drawer.

The purple haired bishounen reluctantly let go of Yui and answered the call.

"What?" He answered, voice rough from sleep.

A laughter from the other line, "Why so grouchy mah friend? Did I interrupt you or something?"

"The hell…" Nuriko rubbed his eyes, "Tasuki, why are you calling so damn early?"

"Just want to know where you went last night, you disappeared on us," The playful smile from the former bandit is evident on the phone even without him seeing it.

Nuriko's brows furrowed, "I am with Yui, okay?"

More laughter and cheering from the other line. Everyone in their private circle is aware how he feels towards the former Seiryuu no miko, Miaka is very supportive of him and was willing to go over the mile to help him should he not succeed on his own.

"Nuriko, Yu-chan and I are going to hang out later so make sure she can walk properly!" The hyper brunette yelled on the other line.

That made Nuriko blush a lot, "What are you saying?! I wasn't that rough with her" What the hell is he saying?! He lowered his voice when his sleeping goddess shifted in the bed, he wouldn't want to disturb her rest. It's just 5 in the morning. "Why are you all awake this early? Did you just call to tease me?"

When Miaka's laughing fit subsided, "Pretty much! And I want to check if things ended nicely between you two, guess we didn't really need to check anymore"

The call ended after that, Nuriko placed his phone back on the drawer and laid back on the bed. Those guys…he internally face palmed, they are such a riot and a crazy bunch.

Yui turned to face his side, her eyes fluttered open. "Nuriko…"

"Good morning sunshine," Nuriko leaned closer and captured her lips, "Ready for round 3?"

The question rid of all the sleepiness in Yui, "WHAT?!" She sat up and scrambled backwards, almost forgetting that she's naked underneath. Her legs tangled with the blue sheet and she almost fell out.

Nuriko got up and reached her before she could fall, "You're so cute when you blushed like that!" He laughed, pulling her closer to him and started kissing her all over.

**~XXX~**

Inside a cafe, a tall handsome man with long dark gray hair in pony tail sat alone in a table near the window; he was busy browsing and typing on his laptop when two figures entered inside, their voices reached his hearing range. They were just talking about something trivial but the familiarity in their voices made him lift his eyes from the laptop and looks at them.

They were both wearing uniforms-a brunette that looks cheery and saying something to her company with hand gestures. His eyes slide to her company and saw dusty blonde hair that reaches her mid-back. The second girl shifted her head a bit, making him see her side profile, and instead of a blue pearl earring there was a lilac-colored gem stud on her ear.

A smile graced his handsome face, his eyes slowly went down to the blonde's hand and saw an offending object wrapped around her ring finger, a silver one that's glinting even from the distance. He suddenly had the urge to go there and take it off her, including the earring.

"Yui-sama…" He whispered to himself, still watching her.

**~END~**

_I intended to end it that way since I just like the idea of these guys possessive or lovesick over my miko. (I am also lovesick over her, my goodness xD) and the endearment Nuriko used for Yui here is from __**The Pretend Boyfriend**__. I like it, I think it really fits Yui. Anway, let me know of your thoughts and I hope you enjoy!_


End file.
